I Won't Say It
by JadeAshes
Summary: Another Disney songfic. Raven goes into Nevermore, and gets into a fight with some of her emotions. [BBRae] I might be wrong on the rating.


Hey, thanks for coming back! This is a little one-shot written to express my geeky obsession over Disney Movies. This one comes from the movie _Hercules_ and I think you'll recognize the song. Read and Review!

&&&&

**I Won't Say It**

Raven levitated silently on the roof, trying to clear her mind of all thoughts. But today she just couldn't meditate, and not for the regular reason for Beast Boy was in the common room with Cyborg and Robin having, what they called "The Gamestation Gazillion" and Raven called a pounding migraine.

But even though the green-skinned prankster was no where to be seen, Raven could not concentrate on her mystical mantra. _Why?_ She screamed silently.

"_Because you're thinking of _him", Wisdom answered sensibly.

"_Aren't we all?_" Timid asked bashfully.

"_You go to him NOW and TELL him how you feel_, Brave commanded.

_Oh no you don't_, Raven thought while standing and striding quickly to the stairs. _But maybe a walk in Nevermore will calm me down and help me concentrate again._ With resolve strengthening her gait, Raven walked to her room and picked up her mind-mirror.

------

Raven landed with a thud in the grass a few feet from the path. Wisdom was floating under an enormous apple tree near her. "Hello Raven", the yellow-clad emotion said, eyes still closed. "Welcome."

"Just leave me alone for a while" Raven spoke dusting off her cloak.

"Very well, the message has been sent." Contented with that statement, Raven set off in a relaxed stroll.

As she walked, Raven noticed subtle changes in her mind. Little changes, like how there were pink butterflies flitting around her, and a purple flower that was foreign to Nevermore. Tiny, small differences she didn't think she would notice any other day.

She tried to ignore these strange occurrences and order her thoughts. "Beast Boy", she whispered as she realized a simple truth. Then she shook her head. "NO!"

A purple, smoke image of the dragon Malcore appeared before her. The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them.

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgment**_

_**I guess I've already won that**_

Raven waved a hand through the image, shattering it.

_**No man is worth the aggravation**_

_**That's ancient history been there, done that**_

The three emotions Happy, Wisdom, and Love appeared beside her.

_**Who you think you're kidding**_

_**He's the earth and heaven to ya'**_

_**Try to keep it hiddin'**_

**_Honey, we can see right through you_**

**_Girl, you can't conceal it_**

_**We know what you're feelin'**_

_**And who you're thinking of**_

Raven scowled and turned away from them.

_**No chance, no way**_

_**I won't say it no, no**_

Her emotions just jumped in front of her, and they had been joined by Brave and Gentle.

_**You swoon, you sigh**_

_**Why deny it uh oh**_

Raven glared at them before marching off the path, gesturing with her hands wildly.

_**It's too cliché**_

_**I won't say**_

_**I'm in love**_

The emotions vanished. Raven, thinking they had left her alone, continued.

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**_

_**It feels so good once you start out**_

_**My head is screaming 'Get a grip girl!'**_

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhh**_

The emotions appeared suddenly in front of her, bringing with them Timid and Fear.

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, we're not buying**_

_**Hon, we saw ya' hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown-up**_

**_When ya' gonna own up?_**

_**That ya' got, got, got it bad**_

Raven shook her head in denial and sang out.

_**Ohhhhhhhhhh**_

_**No chance, no way**_

_**I won't say it no, no**_

The emotions cornered her against a tall walnut tree.

_**Give up, or give in**_

_**Check the grin**_

_**You're in love**_

Raven melted through the tree and shouted at her alter-egos.

_**This scene won't play**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

The bits of her personality followed her path through the tree.

_**You're doing flips**_

_**Read our lips**_

_**You're in love**_

Raven shook her head in positive denial.

_**You're way off base**_

_**I won't say it!**_

_**She won't say it, no**_

She pointed an accusing finger at them.

_**Get off my case**_

_**I won't say it!**_

To emphasize her point, Raven drew her hands through the air, palms down, in a straight line. But the different colored Ravens just adopted a gentler approach.

_**Girl, don't be proud**_

**_Its okay you're in love_**

Raven and her chasers had reached the lake in the middle of Nevermore. Raven accidentally looked down, which caused her to see the image rippling across a small patch of the water. It was a likeness of the green changeling. Raven's voice went from loud and angry to soft and sweet.

_**Ohhhhhhhhhh**_

_**At least out loud**_

_**I won't say**_

_**I'm in Love**_

She gently stroked the very edge of the image, and this time, it did not shatter.

_**Shalalalalalalahhh**_

Almost all the emotions were there to see Raven's admittance and acceptance of her love, and all that were there sighed with relief and happiness.

&&&&

Well, I was gonna do something funny at the end like Beast Boy tipping the boat over or thinking to use the moment on video as blackmail, but I decided I didn't want to ruin a very emotional moment.

JadeAshes


End file.
